memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Übertragen von Inhalten nach Memory Beta
Ich möchte hier eine Diskussion anregen, ob es in Ordnung geht, vorausgesetzt die Lizenzen sind gleich, Artikel aus der deutschen Memory Alpha in die Memory Beta zu übertragen. Ich habe mich seit heute entschlossen an diesem Projekt mitzuarbeiten. Allerdings möchte ich mir nicht die Arbeit machen jeden Text nochmal komplett neu zu schreiben. Da Memory Beta neben der Sekundärliteratur und den Romanen auch Serien und Film in seinem Canon enthält, wäre es ja kein Problem die Serienteile eines Artikel direkt von uns zu übernehmen und nur die Buchabschnitte neu zu schreiben. Was meint ihr? --Mark McWire 17:00, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Das Problem ist wohl dass du dann bei jedem Artikel "Quelle: Memory Alpha" mit angeben musst. Das ist Teil der Lizenzbedingungen und in dem Fall macht das wohl wenig Sinn so etwas zu tun. Zudem macht das in meinen Augen dann wenig Sinn, MA noch zu haben. Wenn wir nur eine Vorlage für die erweiterte "Kopie" sind. Dann gehen die Leute nicht hier her, sondern zu Memory Beta, um die gleichen Inhalte zu lesen. Es ist ein eigenständiges Projekt und sollte deshalb auch eigenständig gefüllt werden.--Tobi72 17:18, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Noch zwei Dinge. Zum Einen braucht man dann auch keine Links mehr zu setzen, zwischen den Wikis, da man in vielen Fällen eh den gleichen Inhalt finden wird. Und als zweites sei noch angemerkt, da das eine Wiki ad Absurdum führt, da die eigene Leistung und Ideen fehlen. Ich bin schon gegen das Kopieren von Inhalt von MA/en nach MA/de, wobei man sich dabei noch die Mühe machen muss, wenigstens zu übersetzen, aber hier ist es eine eins zu eins Kopie des Textes, das finde ich eher weniger gut... So und jetzt lass ich mal jemand anderen.--Tobi72 17:31, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Warum wird nicht gleich auf die MA verlinkt, ansonsten könnten wir hier die Memory Beta Inhalte ebenfalls aufnehmen und hätten so dasselbe Ergebnis. --D47h0r Talk 17:39, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Das Problem ist einfach, dass unsere 20.000 Artikel auch für Memory Beta relevant sind und sich, inklusive mir selbst, kaum einer die Mühe machen wird nochmal 20.000 Artikel komplett neu aus dem Boden zu stampfen. Ich selbst kopiere gerne meinen selbst geschriebenen Kram quer durch Foren und Wikis. Wozu soll ich 20 mal den gleichen Text schreiben? Soviel Freizeit habe ich nun auch nicht übrig, um sie hier zu investieren. Da der Schwerpunkt von Memory Beta ja eh eher im geschriebenen Wort liegt, sind kanonische Dinge eher nur Randnotizen, die in der Masse für uns nichtkanonischen Materials unter gehen werden. Trotzdem müssen sie erst einmal geschrieben sein. PS: Für mich sind das im Grunde keine eigenständigen Projekte, weil sich beide Projekte inhaltlich im Wesentlichen nicht unterscheiden. Es gibt lediglich eine unterschiedliche Schwerpunktsetzung und eine unterschiedliche Formalität. Ansonsten wird der Inhalt, nämlich Star Trek, in beiden Projekten der gleiche bleiben. Sollte MA jemals vollständig sein, werden wir allumfassend alle Aspekte des kanonischen Star Trek in unseren Artikeln haben. Das bedeutet, dass jede neue Wiki über Star Trek automatisch inhaltsgleich sein wird, weil die Primärquelle endlich ist und wir ja nichts hinzudichten und ja nicht einmal Schlussfolgerungen ziehen dürfen. Das ist beispielsweise ein Punkt der die unterschiedlichen Fanseiten wie Ditl.org oder EAS voneinander unterscheidet, nämlich die Interpretation der Fakten. Die Fakten sind aber auf beiden Seiten die gleichen. Und da wir hier eine reine Faktensammlung sind, sehe ich kein Problem darin diese Fakten in andere Wikis zum gleichen Thema zu übertragen. --Mark McWire 17:55, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Es geht hier nicht um inhaltsgleich, sondern wortgleich und das ist, was mich stört. Man kann nicht hingehen und Artikel (über 100 Episoden, die von mir z.B. für MA/de über Deep Space 9 erstellt wurden) einfach kopieren, ohne dabei die Quelle anzugeben. Das ist nicht machbart. Ich weiß, du hast nicht soviel Freizeit, dass du den Text 20 mal erstellen kannst, aber ich habe auch nicht so viel Freizeit, dass man dann einfach den Text von mir eins zu eins kopiert, ohne die original Quelle zu nennen. Ich weiß, ich habe kein Anrecht auf den Text hier und wenn jemand etwas ändert, dann ist das in Ordnung, aber wenn man eine Eins-zu-Eins-Kopie erstellt und dann nicht nachvollziehbar ist, woher die stammt, dann ist das nicht richtig. Ich kann dich nicht davon abhalten, die Texte zu kopieren, allerdings muss in dem Fall für alle Fälle die Quelle mit angegeben werden, sonst geht das lizenztechnisch nicht. Es ist meines Wissens nach Pflicht, wenn man unter der Lizenz hier kopiert, die Quelle mit zu nennen. Und in diesem Fall macht das dann für MB keinen Sinn, 95% Text mit Quelle MA anzugeben. Dann macht MB keinen Sinn.--Tobi72 18:25, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Im Endeffekt wird kein Text, abgesehen von reinen Episodenbeschreibungen, völlig unverändert bleiben. Wir bilden ja nur kanonische Fakten ab. Memory Beta bildet neben dem Canon auf gleicher Augenhöhe auch Romanwissen ab. So gesehen werden Artikeltexte aus Memory Alpha zu Objekten oder Personen sowieso nicht 1:1 übernommen werden können, sondern dienen nur als Ergänzung der eigenes erstellen Romanfaktenbeschreibung. Mir geht es nur darum Episodenreferenzen übernehmen zu können und dürfen... also beispielsweise so einen Abschnitt wie Die Nova-Klasse hat eine Höchstgeschwindigkeit von Warp 8 (VOY :"Equinox, Teil 1") soetwas in der Art. Ich will nicht sinnfrei ganze Artikel übernehmen. --Mark McWire 18:41, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Ein anderes Problem sollte sein, wenn du hier kopierst und die Quelle angibst, musst du im Grunde dafür sorgen, dass das Zitat unverändert bleibt. Und das ist eigentlich bei einer Wiki nicht Sinn und Zweck der Übung.--Tobi72 18:59, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Wenn jemand den Satz derart verändert, ist es ja keine Kopie mehr und damit entfällt die konkrete Quellenangabe. Ich sehe das Problem hier eher nicht. Unsere Lizenzen geben jedenfalls eine Auszugskopie zu einer anderen Wiki innerhalb von wikia.com her, da die meisten Wikis hier die gleichen Lizenzen benutzen. Den Artikelstil will ich gar nicht kopieren, da halte ich mich an den Konsens des Zielwikis, mir geht es nur um den auszugsweisen Inhalt. --Mark McWire 19:32, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Naja, ich sage ja nichts gegen "Auszugskopie", aber was du vorschlägst ist die Kopie von ganzen Texten und nicht nur Textpassagen. Und wenn jemand einen Rechtschreibfehler korrigiert, dann ist das meiner Meinung nach immer noch eine Kopie. Ein Zitat. Wie gesagt, müsstest du das Zitat schützen (Berechtigungen so setzen, dass es nicht verändert werden kann), um zu verhindern, dass jemand etwas daran ändert. Zudem gehört dann nachvollziehbar die Zeitangabe dazu, wann das kopiert wurde, da das Original ja hier in der Zwischenzeit geändert werden konnte. Du machst es dir zu leicht, wenn du sagst, dass eine Änderung etwas daran ändert, dass es eine Kopie ist, musst du verhindern, dass sowas passiert.--Tobi72 19:41, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Ich könnte mir es sogar noch leichter machen und beide Texte selbst schreiben und zeitgleich (+- paar Sekunden) in beide Wikis einstellen. Dann kann keiner mehr festlegen was Original und was Kopie ist ;) Nur werde ich nicht künstlich für jedes der beiden Star Trek Wikis die Texte individualisieren, weil mir der Aufwand in keinem Verhältnis zum Nutzen steht. --Mark McWire 19:49, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Kannst du machen, da sagt keiner was, aber hier geht es um das Kopieren von Text, den jemand anderes geschrieben hat. Und das ist dann ein Zitat, das auch als solches behandelt werden muss.--Tobi72 19:54, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::Ich kenn mich copyrightmäßig nciht so gut aus aber es wird doch kein Nutzer zitiert sondern ein wiki. Oder? Und beide haben die gleiche Lizenz. -- 19:59, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Allerdings wird etwas wörtlich übernommen (gemäß, dass der Text 1:1 übernommen wird) und es wurde nicht von einem der Nutzer der Memory Beta erstellt. Ist daher trotzdem als Zitat anzusehen. --D47h0r Talk 20:19, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::wozu überhaupt inhalte kopieren? was die ma abdeckt, muss doch nicht nochmal in der mb angelegt sein. also nur canon-kram in ma und dann nur non-canon kram in der mb. ich verstehe auch nicht warum man das überhaupt in zwei wikis verteilen muss. versteht mich nicht falsch: es ist mir auch wichtig zwischen canon und non-canon zu trennen, aber warum muss diese Trennung nur über ein separates wiki erreicht werden kann ist mir schleierhaft. das nur am Rande. ::::Soweit ich sehe sollte das kopieren aber in Ordnung sein. last.fm bezieht seine Künstlerbiografien zum Beispiel von der Wikipedia. Darum steht an jeder Biografie ein Quellenhinweis auf den jeweiligen Wikipedia Artikel. Wobei die wikipedia aber eine BY-SA Lizenz hat und wir eine BY-NC was aber in dem Zusammenhang keinen unterschied machen sollte. oder? -- 20:32, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Zumal, fällt mir jetzt eigentlich erst wirklich ein, wir übernehmen ja an manchen Stellen schon Inhalte aus den Büchern in den HGI, wenn zB ein bestimmter Charakter der Canon-Inhalte nochmal in einem Roman etc. geführt wird. Daher ist es fraglich, ob die MB überhaupt wirklich Sinn macht, zumal wir ja mittlerweile auch schon etliche Artikel zu den Romanen selbst haben. Was gibt es dann noch groß zu beschreiben, Charaktere oder Objekte aus den Romanen vielleicht. Wir haben doch die Realworld-Vorlage, warum übernehmen wir sowas nicht einfach für reine non-canon Artikel aus den Romanen. Anstelle des Textes "Dieser Artikel ist aus der Sicht der realen Welt geschrieben" dann etwas passenderes wie "Dieser Artikel bezieht sich auf Roman-Inhalte" oder ganz einfacher, die Meta-Trek-Vorlage. Die Trennung zwischen canon und non-canon ist meines Erachtens im jetzigen Stand nicht mehr ganz so klar durchführbar (siehe Roman-Artikel usw.) --D47h0r Talk 20:39, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::couldn't agree more -- 20:45, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC)